Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle Incident
by penmom
Summary: Completed. Yes, some things are inaccurate - go with it folks! Harry and Hermoine get more than they bargained for when they accidently become test subjects for one of the more exotic of the Weasleys' concoctions.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle lncident  
  
By Penmom  
  
Author's Notes: (1) OK, so I don't know what possessed me to write a Harry Potter fic - just read book five and saw the movie. (2) A couple of things - this short fic - it should run just a few chapters and it takes places in the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. So please don't envision this as taking place with young kids - ick - really. This will be an R fic but nothing awful or tasteless - still STAY AWAY IF YOU AREN"T OLD ENOUGH, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (3) Just so you know, I picture this as sort of a Buffy version of Harry, if that helps put things in perspective. (4) As always I like feedback just like everybody else.  
  
Chapter 1

The Joke Shop  
  
Fred and George Weasley fought back another round of laughter as they congratulated themselves on their latest line of magical paraphernalia. In the two years since they had left Hogwarts, they had met with a good bit of success. Their little magic shop was doing quite the business and their primary investor just asked them to reinvest his part of the earnings back into the shop. And due to said benefactor's generosity, they were now embarking on a new line of items geared toward pursuits that would cause their mother to blush for a fortnight.  
  
As was their practice they carefully locked up their newest test products at the end of their workday. They then added several incantations to guard against theft - or espionage, for that matter – the joke shop industry was quite cutthroat these days. You just never knew.  
  
While George packed up the new goodies, Fred made up Harry's usual parcel. Given both his initial generosity and his continuing philanthropy, the twins made it a practice to send Harry a parcel straightaway every month of their most popular items by way of owl post, sort of a dividend if you will. It also didn't hurt a bit to put in one or two of their newest tricks so other students could see the products and begin to dream of trying them out for themselves.  
  
And so this is how it started, innocently enough. As George packed away his prototypes, Fred inadvertently swept a small bag of sweet smelling little candy balls into his package for Harry.  
  
Soon they were off to the Owlery down the street, the topic of conversation the same as it had been ever since George had come up with the idea for their new product line a month ago.  
  
"Told you Potions would come of some good one day." George boasted. "Made the best score in my class three years running. With Snape – mind you."  
  
Fred shook his head at his brother's sudden pride in his only academic achievement. Not to let George's head get too big, Fred sniped back, "Yeah, I can see you and Snape trading love potions in the back of dungeon."  
  
From there Fred leaped together a mock conversation with George and Master Snape discussing the various physical effects of different aphrodisiacs  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle lncident

By Penmom

Author's Notes: (1) A couple of things - this short fic - it should run just a few chapters and it takes places in the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. So please don't envision this as taking place with young kids - ick - really. This will be an R fic but nothing awful or tasteless - still STAY AWAY IF YOU AREN"T OLD ENOUGH, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (2) Just so you know, I picture this as sort of a Buffy version of Harry, if that helps put things in perspective. (3) As always I like feedback just like everybody else.

Chapter 2

The Common Room

Harry sighed as he stretched the cramps out of his arms and legs. He didn't think he'd moved a muscle in the past two hours. He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs and caught sight of Hermione. Curled up with Crookshanks in her favorite chair, nose in a book - she looked about as comfortable as he was UNCOMFORTABLE. He had given up trying to figure her out long ago, how could a person actually find pleasure in a musty old book. Sure, books were useful, he'd give her that but beyond that there were at least a hundred other things he would rather be doing this night.

The Gryffindor common room was empty tonight except for him and Hermione. The great majority of Hogwarts had already gone home for the winter holidays leaving the place eerily quiet and forlorn. Even Ron, who usually stayed through Christmas, had packed up just this morning to accompany a small group of Hogwarts students on a goodwill visit to Beauxbatons. Harry guessed - and rightfully so - that Ron wouldn't have been nearly as quick to volunteer for the journey if not for the strong possibility of seeing Fleur Delacour. Who could blame him, Fleur was beautiful. Considering her Veela heritage, any man would be hard pressed to turn down such a chance. If it weren't for this damned Auror exam on Monday, he might have stepped up himself.

Still, he really couldn't imagine himself attempting to court Fleur, not with ol' You Know Who out on the prowl. And while he appreciated Fleur's beauty, he often found himself doubting the attention he received from the fairer sex. It seemed that girls were quite interest in the infamous Boy who Lived but cared little for knowing the man he was becoming. For now, he was going to finish this fight and if he lived - he corrected himself - he would live, he would win, then he would put forth some energy in the girl department. Until then, well, there were always cold showers ...

Before he could finish his thought, Hermione let out an exclamation, "Well, that's it! I am tried of reading this supposed book about the Dark Arts - I mean really, a chapter about malevolent house elves!"

Hermione's continuing outrage over the greater magical community's stance toward house elves always proved to be a distraction, albeit an irritating one. Hoping to avoid another diatribe on Spew, known only by Hermione as the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, Harry's mind raced to find another topic. His eyes settling on the parcel stamped with a logo of a W and a B with the words, Weasley Brothers - Your One Stop Emporium for the Hilarious and the Unusal, written underneath. "Hermione, what you say we take a break? See what Fred and George have cooked up this time, what do you say? It's Saturday for heaven's sake."

Hermione looked at Harry, looking so much like the boy she met on the train that first day. Goodness knows, he could use some fun. When she thought of all he's been through --- well, sometimes she found it hard to reconcile the Harry who crammed his studies in at the eleventh hour with the Harry who had by now saved the Wizarding (and Mortal) worlds both several times over. Her face alighting with a smile she nods.

"I'm game, Potter. Bring it on." She teased.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Parcel

The secret nature of Harry's philanthropic relationship with the said Weasley Brothers of the package was by now widely known - at least to Hermione and Ron. Ron was usually up to take a look at the contents of the package but not before mumbling that his successful brothers never took the time to send HIM a package - all the while knowing full well that he wouldn't particularly like their "charity" himself.

As Hermione unfurled herself from her chair, sending Crookshanks hopping off in a huff, Harry knelt by one of the low wooden tables littering the room and proceeded to shake the contents of the package out for a look see.

Out came a whole variety of whatnots. Harry was glad to see that the package not only included some of WB's most popular items but a selection of favorites from Honeydukes. Peppermint Toads, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs and Fizzing Whizbees were all readily identifiable. Before he could survey the lot, Hermione was already sorting a various items into neat little piles.

Gesturing toward the candies, Hermione exclaimed "I dare say this will make a lovely donation towards the society's Christmas project." Gracing Harry will an overly bright smile, she continued, "The elves do so love sweets."

He saw where this was going quickly and knowing Hermione for the incessant harpy she was, he accepted his defeat with nary of whimper. "OK, Hermione, I'll give you the great lot of the candy but it's a no on the Christmas Poppers and, and…." He quickly scanned the table for something else to claim - he didn't want to let her take too much ground after all. If she got too ambitious, Lord only knew what she would ask for next - a kidney perhaps?

"This bag of sweets" he declared, gesturing toward a nondescript bag partially hidden under a box of Canary Creams.

Recognizing her success, Hermione choose to be magnanimous and agreed as she hastily swept her bounty into her school bag least Harry change his mind.

The old oak table looked quite different after Hurricane Hermione came through - a few trick potions, some Christmas Poppers, a Tin of Canary Creams and his hard won bag of candy balls. Figuring to make the best of his plight, he reached for the bag and emptied the contents out into an empty bowl that someone - probably Ron - had left on the table.

He eyed the little candy balls with more than a little disappointment. Given the candy in the parcel, he had no doubt that what he was looking at were some of those simple candy sours that were kept behind the counter in large bins to be doled out to children as penny candy. From the look of it there were a good number of the bright red and pink balls. Since his treat had greatly reduced in size, he took his time selecting a one.

Hermione, assuming she was still in on the candy sampling, reached in blindly and took a red sour. Figuring it was as good as any, Harry took a red one for himself as well. He swirled the candy around in his mouth while he watched Hermione eagerly scribble in her SPEW notebook - no doubt taking an accurate accounting of her take for the evening.

Looking up from her scribbles, she managed to speak through her glee, "They're quite good don't you think?"

He nodded in response. They were quite good and he had already put another red candy in his mouth the join the first.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle lncident

By Penmom

Author's Notes: (1) This is a short fic - look for a few more chapters before too long. (2) This incident takes places in the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. So please don't envision this as taking place with young kids - ick - really. This will be an R fic but nothing awful or tasteless - still STAY AWAY IF YOU AREN"T OLD ENOUGH, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (3) Just so you know, I picture this as sort of a Buffy version of Harry, if that helps put things in perspective. (4) Thanks for the feedback, please let me know how this is being received - it seems so different than the majority of HP fics!

Chapter 4

Fever

Harry was happily chewing on his candies when he began to feel a bit hot. Noting his proximity to the hearth, he scooted further away from the flames. Looking toward Hermione, he thought she looked a bit flushed as well as she continued to record her inventory. Perhaps the charms that kept the fire were off tonight?

As he sat there wondering over the fire, he felt himself getting even hotter as if he was out in the sun on the hottest day of the year - not sitting in the Gryffindor common room the week before Christmas. Without conscious thought, he peeled off his requisite Weasley sweater from last Christmas and then the flannel shirt he was wearing underneath, leaving himself in a gray Manchester United T-shirt.

He surfaced from his own thoughts when he spied Hermione fanning herself with a piece of parchment. "'Mione?" he croaked. His voice sounded suddenly horse.

"Umm?" she answered distractedly.

"'Mione, I think I'm getting sick or something. I suddenly feel so hot, I think I must have a fever."

Her answer to his words was muffled.She was peeling off her own woolen sweater, following up withher burgundy house turtleneck.

Harry's eyes widened in response to the sight in front of him and his own plight was quickly forgotten. "'Mione?" He questioned.

"You OK?" He asked with some degree of awe.

She shook her head furiously. "I'm burning up, Harry. I'm simply burning up." She declared as she returned to fanning herself. Jumping up, she was at the window in no time, opening it to let in the cool winter air.

The feel of the cool air drew Harry to his feet and he was beside her, leaning out the window with her in an instant . The winter air helped to calm his scrambled thoughts as he took breath after breath. He felt his body relax at the sensation.

"Ahhh, that's better. Bloody Brilliant, Hermione. Thank you."

He turned to look at her and found himself within a few inches of her --- her lips. And for some reason, her presence, her decidedly feminine presence suddenly seemed overwhelming to him and he felt as if his skin was on fire once again.

He jumped back as if he'd been burned. Hermione turned to him, hands on her hips ready to address his strange behavior but when she met his gaze, she simply stopped - her mouth still posed to speak. He realized that she seemed to be suffering from the same fever as he. He wanted to tell her this but for whatever reason his senses seemed compromised - some senses extra sensitive, some almost non-functioning as if his blood supply was leaving his brain for other parts. Other parts - oh no, he thought and fought a strong urge of look down to confirm his worst suspicion.

Hermione managed to shake herself out of whatever was going on first, "Harry, something is wrong. I feel ---" At that she shook her head, either unwilling or unable to put words to her physical symptoms. However, she did look down. At herself that is and quickly crossed her arms over her chest as if she just realized that she was clad in a small pink baby doll T-shirt with a little star embroidered on it.

Unfortunately her action only drew Harry's attention to that area of her increasingly delectable body. Occasionally, he had thought to himself that Hermione had turned out to be much more attractive that he would have guessed from her awkward prepubescent years. She was of medium height coming to directly to the tip of his chin in her bare feet and her figure was lush without being the least bit heavy. Over the years she had somehow managed to subdue her chestnut hair a bit and muggle braces had straightened out her overbite. Over the years he had observed all of these things with not so much as a tingle.

But now, but now - it was as if he had been looking at a light bulb all these years, holding it is his hand, remarking on its usefulness but never seeing it lit. Well, the bulb was lit and it was bright, brilliantly so.

"Harry? Harry? I'm speaking to you. Try to listen and --- and stop --- stop looking at my --- my chest." Her voice had gone from irritated to embarrassed in a heartbeat.

He strove to listen to her even though the majority of his attention was focused on grabbing a pillow off of the nearest sofa and placing it strategically over his jeans.

"Harry! Stop jumping around like a rabbit! Something has happened to me --- to us --- it seems." gesturing to his pillow with a nod of her head as her hands were still crossed over her chest. "We should get to Madame Pomfrey."

The thought of seeing Madame Pomfrey in his current state was not an option as far as Harry was concerned. "NO! Absolutely not, 'Mione. I can't leave like this!" gesturing toward his pillow.

Taking her hands off her chest to adopt her favorite pose of hands on hips she continued. "Well, if you refuse to leave then we better well figure out what is going on because I for one am not going to lose a night of studying to whatever THIS is!"

Suddenly, his confusion transmuted into outrage. How dare she insinuate that he had any part in whatever had befallen them! As if her studying took precedence over his --- his obvious discomfort. Before he knew it he had dropped the pillow and had charged toward her in an uncharacteristically aggressive manner.

He had no clue what his initial intention had been but as soon as he met her surprised eyes he stopped in his tracks, once again inches from her. In an effort to make amends, he grasped her shoulders and tilted her in such a way as to bring her face into an even closer proximity with his own.

In hindsight, this last action may not have been the most prudent. Before he considered the never-ending ramifications, he pressed his mouth to hers.

It was not a particularly polished kiss. Not one that you would fantasize about or see on one of those dramas that Aunt Petunia was always watching. No, it was awkward and messy and most likely the most earth shattering single experience of his life.

He drew back and it struck him that he had no idea as to Hermione's inclinations about the kiss. "Gods, Hermione, I am so ---"

He had no time to complete his inept apology, as Hermione resumed the kiss. Assuming this meant that she was willing, he dove back in.

With each seeming to catch the other's consent, they set upon their course again. Fitting and refitting their lips together innumerable times giving up all concern for propriety or finesse. Their cooperation flowed and when he realized that she was struggling to stay on her toes to better reach his mouth, he swept her up in his arms without breaking contact.

He backed into the nearest overstuffed chair taking her with him.

Suddenly, a horrible screeching complaint came from the seat of the chair. Harry had just attempted to sit upon Crookshanks.

The horrendous noise did succeed in parting the pair even though Harry made no attempt to let Hermione go.

Hermione blinked once, twice before speaking - her voice now sounding as husky as Harry's - "The candy - it must be the candy. It wasn't candy - I mean Honeydukes' candy. I bet it is one of Fred and George's concoctions."

By the time she finished her hypothesis, Harry was working his way behind her left ear eliciting a unscholarly giggle from her.

"Could be..." he responded, seemingly unconcerned at the moment with anything beyond the incredibly soft skin behind her ear.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head to the right to provide him better access, as she continued to speak. "The candy must contain some kind of love potion - a potent one I would dare say. If could be honeysuckle root or Isis powder or ---- Harry ---- Harry..." With that she gave up speaking for a moment, giving into the wonderful sensations he was providing.

She took the opportunity to do something she had always thought about in the back of her mind and began to run her hands through his unruly black hair. In the process she somehow brought his lips back to her own. And somehow the passing minutes had worked some kind of alchemy because this time, it seemed they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Maybe it was the angle of his head or the fact she was sitting on his lap nestled in her favorite chair as he ran his hands up and down her back - whatever the cause she had never experienced anything like it before.

Harry pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and was afforded entrance with nary a protest. Somewhere in the back of his addle brain he was amused that this was what it took to actually make Hermione stop talking. And that was the last thought he had for several long minutes.

He had no idea that kissing could be so sublime. He had no idea that the word sublime was in his vocabulary for that matter. Once Hermione gave herself over to any task, she gave it her all and this was no different. For once he was her willing subject.

While they kissed, the fever coursing through him didn't seem quite so bad. As he caressed her back, he realized that her shirt was sticking to her skin. That simple fact drove him to slide his hands under her shirt pulling the fabric up as he went. She wasn't as far-gone as he imagined because she mimicked his action soon after.

The feel of her bare skin against his hands was incredible. Whatever the spark for this frenzy, it tapped into his need for human contact -to touch and be touched, to gain comfort from the closeness, to push back the loneliness. He pulled away from her mouth to simply burrow into the bend of her sweet smelling neck.

His actions provided Hermione with a bit of a respite and her mind kicked into gear. "Harry," she whispered "we best better get in touch with Fred and George and see what they put in that candy. The effectsare quite --- quite intense." While her words were serious,shemade no move to remove herself from his lap and continued to play in his hair.

With a deep sigh he managed to pull himself up to look into her shining brown eyes. With deep resignation, he slid his hands down her back taking the hem of her shirt with them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle lncident  
  
By Penmom

Author's Notes: (1) no excuse other than life for the delay. (2) This incident takes places in the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. (3) This as sort of a Buffy version of Harry (4) Let me know if you still want more!

Chapter 5

A Prize for the Little Lady

"Fred and George?" Harry questioned as he pulled back a bit. It was almost impossible to think of anything other than Hermione - the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way her skin felt underneath his hands.

It took a similar effort for Hermione to answer Harry - God; his eyes were so green. She mentally shook herself. "Yes Harry, Fred and George - they obviously sent some sort of aphrodisiac by mistake. We need to reach them at once, before we do something we'll regret."

Her words ended on a sigh as Harry resumed his sweet assault on her mouth, speaking to her as kisses punctuated his words. "'Mione, the last thing I'm feeling right now is regret. The only regret I could possibly have would be if I were to stop touching you."

Something in his voice, perhaps the mixture of sappy puppy love and sincerity, poured over Hermione like a bucket of cold lake water. And before Harry knew what hit him, she was up and across the room. He couldn't stifle the groan that escaped his lips at the loss.

She was talking but it was hard to listen, he kept becoming distracted by her lips, her hair, and her body. He did catch one word - apparate. It came out of her mouth just as she came toward him once more. He would have gladly walked on broken glass for her, so he eagerly grasped her hand and focused on her directive - apparate to Fred and George.

&&&&&&&&&&

After a long day at the shop Fred and George Weasley were still kicking back a pint or two before turning in though they weren't so far into their cups that the sight suddenly before them didn't cause surprise.

There stood Harry - no glasses, flushed, hair more a mess than usual with an equally disheaved Hermione clinging to his side. It was she who spoke.

"Fred, George - hurry what did you put in those candies you sent Harry?"

Fred and George- while unorthodox - were not slow in the least - and the sight of Harry suddenly lifting Hermione up until she had no other recourse than to wrap her legs around his waist left little doubt.

Fred look accusingly at George - "George, you didn't! You knew they weren't ready yet!"

Hermione was using every bit of her considerable disciple to lose any measure of dignity she might have left. Her voice called out again - this time muffled by Harry's hair as he furiously kissed her neck, "Now please or I am going to be very embarrassed in a moment."

With a smirk and a shake of his head, Fred asked. "Did you like them?"

Passion caused her temper to flare and she roared, "NOW, the antidote NOW!" just as Harry clasped her bottom for all to see.

George answered straightaway this time, "It was mixture - the first was Isis powder. The second is a secret - but I guess we can tell our benefactor and his paramour" he teased.

"NOW!"

"Alright, the ingredient is scarlet beetle dung."

This confession got the attention of both parties and right before George was convinced that Hermione was about to lose her shirt too. Hermione dropped to the floor with a thud with Harry catching her at the last moment. Two silent, flushed figures regarded the brothers.

Even Harry remembered the effect of scarlet beetle dung from potions. It was an enhancement. It was added to another potion to enhance it somehow. He searched his mind for the exact enhancement. He didn't have to for long because Hermione answered.

"You used a fruition agent!" she declared.

Harry repeated her words, "Fruition agent?"

Before either brother could answer, Hermione did. "A fruition agent ensures that whatever the first potion was intended to do will go to its ultimate completion before the potion can wear-off!"

Fred confirmed, "That's about it, we wanted to make sure that everyone buying our product would be sure to --- well, how should I say this is front of a lady?"

"Don't bother, you're saying that in order for this potion to dissipate, we have to see this ---ah, act --- through to its logical conclusion."

George Weasley grinned, "Give the little lady her prize, Fred, I think she's got it."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle lncident  
  
By Penmom

Author's Notes: (1) Should be the next to the last chapter - enjoy this one. (2) This incident takes places in the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. (3) This as sort of a Buffy version of Harry (4) Sorry for the typos - I'm writing late at night!

Chapter 6

Martyrdom

Hermione could actually feel her brain trying to wrap around the newfound information. It was simply impossible. There was just too much swirling around her - the incredible arousal, the explosive attraction to Harry, the embarrassment of Fred and George seeing her --- them this way, the revelation that the only way to cease this madness was to give in to it. It was simply too much.

Her most coherent thought was to get away as gracefully as possible under the circumstances. He reached behind her clutching Harry's hand as she commanded, "Apparate Harry, go back."

And while Harry, having consumed at least twice the number of candies as she, was in a bad way, he did as he was told and they were back in the common room in a flash.

No one would ever accuse Hermione Granger of being a shrinking violet and she wasn't about to start now. As soon as they were back on solid ground, she pulled her hapless suitor toward to door leading to her prefect's suite. As soon as she could get them safely away from any unwelcome caller, she'd feel better. After all it was just Harry. All six foot one inches of muscle and sinew. Yes, it was just Harry, with the killer green eyes and the smile to die for... Oh, how many of those damned things did she eat!

When the door shut she quickly murmured a locking incantation and then simply gave up. She knew her potions and there was no escaping this one.

She left go of Harry's hand and turned with her back against the door. There stood Harry gazing at her as if she were a glass of water to ease his thirst but he didn't make a move toward her. His hands were shaking with want, and he was just standing there, the daft boy.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

She asked her question twice more before he blinked. His voice sounded deeper when he answered. "'Mione, if I touch you again, I don't think I'll be about to control myself. You need to leave, leave now. Please..."

She rolled her eyes at his characteristic martyrdom. It seemed that aphrodisiacs made her impatient. She could give him a good swift kick in the ---.

"Harry, No. We've got to see this to the end and now."

He licked his dry lips and spoke again, "But "Mione ---" He didn't complete his plea before she launched herself into his arms once more.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Scarlet Beetle lncident  
  
By Penmom

Author's Notes: (1) Here we go - my Buffied version of Harry! (2) This is set in the winter of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts (3) Let me know what you've thought - Pretty Please!

Chapter 7

He felt as if he were a bottle of champagne about to pop its top . There wasn't a molecule in his body that wasn't feeling the full effects of the twins' concoction. It had taken everything he had not to make a veritable fool of himself at the flat. When this was over he was going to have a long talk with the Weasley brothers.

His thoughts of retribution dimmed as Hermione launched herself into his arms once more.

" 'Mione --- I'm not kidding, I am going to seriously molest you if you don't lock yourself in the bathroom."

Hermione responded by pushing his T-shirt up, "You daft boy, don't you get ---" she articulated each word as if he no longer spoke English "the only way to stop this is to give into it - that is the antidote!"

He found himself so distracted by her tugging and twisting that he finally pulled off the shirt himself. He found himself in the same snarky mood as she. "There - are you satisfied?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the unintentional connotations of the phrase hit him and he blanched. Here he was shirtless in Hermione's quarters seriously considering bedding her - could the situation be any more preposterous.

As soon as Harry pulled off his shirt, Hermione pressed her palms to his chest. She had made up her mind and as always, she rarely strayed from her intended course. She couldn't recall the last time she had seen him without his shirt, certainly she had at sometime. But now confronted with Harry the young man verses Harry her friend, she found his form quite pleasing. She leaned in and peppered kisses on his chest, her hands coming round to hold him.

Knowing Hermione, Harry surrendered as well. She had made up her mind and at present, she was the one doing the molesting. Still there was one thing he had to ask first before he totally went up in flames.

He inserted his hand between them and raised her face to his. He waited several seconds until her eyes cleared a bit.

" 'Mione, are you? I mean have you ever? Well, you know?" He could feel himself blushing furiously.

Her eyes widened and he prayed she wouldn't take offense at his question. How was he supposed to know what she did with Crumb or Ron for that matter? Although he imagined Ron wouldn't be able to keep something like that to himself.

Thankfully that telltale wrinkle didn't show up between her eyes, she just seemed surprised. "No, Harry. There hasn't been anyone. Honestly, what we've done --- how we've kissed tonight is more --- is quite more than I have ever done."

Harry suddenly felt very tender and protective toward her. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and cupped the side of her face. "Me too. I mean, nor have I."

For a moment they stood there silently regarding each other, the heated blood coursing through their veins. The realization that they were really going to do this struck them both.

" 'Mione? I want to do this right. I mean..." He stopped talking and took her hand. With the other hand, he reached for his wand in the back pocket of his jeans and with a slight wave the lights went out except for the blaze lighting the hearth.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was well after two am when a third Weasley brother apparated into the common room. How could he have forgot his dress robes! Ron looked about and shrugged his shoulders. He had expected to find his two best friends still up studying - they must have broken into the library again. He thought briefly about looking for them but he certainly didn't want to keep Fleur waiting.

As he turned to rush up the steps to find his robes, he noticed another of Fred and George's famous parcels spread on the table. Without a thought, he napped a few pieces of candy.

THE END


End file.
